Pokemon Universe
The '''Pokemon Universe '''is a universe in the Everything is Connected Multiverse. It has the Pokemon regions in it, including the regions introduced in the Everything is Connected games. Sinhoh The Sinhoh region is a region introduced in the Pokemon Essentials Sinnoh Starter Kit. It is a very strange region with no map. The Sinnoh Gym Leaders visited there for whatever reason. Psychic Master's Tower The Psychic Master's Tower is a tower belonging to Arima. It is filled with strange challenges for tourists. At the top, it has an entrance to the Portal of Worlds. Dedede's Lair King Dedede has a house in a snowy area in the Sinhoh region, where he plotted to steal all the Christmas presents. He no longer lives here, as he lives in the Psychic Tower in the Bisque region as a Gym Leader. Zepplin The Zepplin region exists in a parralel universe to the Pokemon Universe, introduced in Pokemon Broken Time and Shattered Space. It has alternate versions of most of the Gym Leaders of Sinnoh, as well as most of the Elite Four. John Cena is the Champion. The Ruins of Al The Ruins of Al are a ruins built by a tribe to honor the Fates and the Powerful One. In it are inscriptions describing the history of the Fates. The Ruins of Al is really unstable and time and space are tearing at the seams. The tribe once tried to open the Portal of Worlds here. Bisque The Bisque region is a region introduced in Pokemon Bisque. It is a rather small island region, with only 4 towns. Treblian Transportation Treblian Transportation is a transportation service offered by Trebla. Anyone with a Gold Ticket can take the boat to Johto. Soul Tower Soul Tower is a large tower on Soul Island. It emits energy stronger than that of Mega Evolution, Primal Reversion, and Z-Power. Here was where Rainbow opened a portal to the Void in an attempt to destroy the universe. It was also where Li'l Gid Gid and Bill Cipher were defeated. Alternia The Alternia region is another island region introduced in Pokemon The Next Chapter. It was briefly taken over by the Great Funny. Tower of Harmony The Tower of Harmony is a mystical and kung-fu-y tower in the City of Peace. This is where Reshiram and Zekrom usually reside, appearing to Trainers who are worthy. At the top is a portal to the Spirit Realm. The Great Funny's Castle The Great Funny's Castle is a former Pokemon League that the Great Funny took over. He replaced the Elite Four with five of his minions. On top of the mountain behind the castle, Moriarty battled the player and shot Sherlock. However, Sherlock rigged his gun to explode. The Great Funny was defeated on top of it. Mount Animus Mount Animus is a huge mountain in the Battle Area. Daffy created Jade Trainers to block the player on the way up. At the top, the player fought Daffy in an epic battle for the Soul Infinity Stone, before Chara resurrected and took them to a pocket universe. The Batter waits for the player here after they have defeated the New Pokemon League. Tractus The Tractus region is a massive landscape featured in Pokemon: Mystery Edition. Johto The Johto region is a region that you can go to in Pokemon Bisque. This is where Albert executed his master plan to corrupt the universe. Bell Tower Bell Tower is another mystical and kung-fu-y tower in Ecruteak City. It is the home to the Immortal Phoenix, as well as the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh. This is where Rainbow got the Clear Bell, and also where the player fought Shadow Ho-Oh. Whirl Islands The Whirl Islands are four islands on Route 41 linking together underground. It is the home to the legendary Pokemon Lugia. This is where Rainbow tried to get the Tidal Bell, and also where the player fought Shadow Lugia. Ilex Forest Ilex Forest is a forest located west of Azalea Town. It is the home to the mythical Pokemon Celebi. This is where Rainbow used the Dark Ball to capture Celebi, turning it into Dark Celebi. It is also where Rainbow got the Tidal Bell and used Dark Celebi to open a portal to the Dark World. Olivine City Olivine City is a port city located on the west coast of Johto. This is the city Discord took over using the Chaos Heart after he trapped Albert and Trebla in the Portal of Worlds.